


The prince of the twinkling night sky

by SludgyCult



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SludgyCult/pseuds/SludgyCult
Summary: Part of Noct art/fic exchange.





	The prince of the twinkling night sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masturb8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masturb8/gifts).



> This work came to be because I was thinking how big of a role flowers have in FFXV. The work is symbolic in that way. This was first done traditionally and the moved to a digital form where I colored it again and added some new effects. I hope you like this piece. Lot of work and love went into this.


End file.
